Telephone Line
by j-nxed
Summary: Sasuke calls a sex line. Need I say more?
1. 7:37PM

_Telephone Line_  
><span>7:37PM<span>

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to the series. I do, however, take ownership rights over this story.

a/n: This story is an AU. The setting mostly takes place within Sasuke's apartment and Sakura's work all within the span of one night; it's mostly broken up into numerous little sections. Also, great thanks again to my beta, **Shattered Apocalypse**, for being such a great help with editing out my mistakes. :3 Enjoy~.

* * *

><p>... It all started with an interrupted phone call.<p>

What was supposed to be an enjoyable night for the Uchiha only ended up being a complete embarrassment. All because of a certain blonde. Said blonde was _still_ laughing at the misfortune he brought upon his friend.

One way or another, the dark-haired man would get him back for this.

Yet...

_Was there no way out of this?_

* * *

><p><em>The faint, pink twinge upon her cheeks gains color as he continues the pace of his antics. Her flush deepens, no longer matching the hue of her hair.<em>

_He pauses the movement of his fingers, inching away from her. The woman protests weakly; her cries are breathy, fast. Fully aware of her wants, he furthers his teasing by skimming the tip of a damp finger along the curve of her hip-just a small distance away from her preferred area._

_Temporarily ignoring her mewling disapproval, the dark-haired male takes a moment to admire her in all her entirety._

_Pale skin perspiring a salty veil of sweat just begging to be licked off..._

_The rise and fall of a pert chest: she's fighting to catch her breath._

_Slender fingers skimming across his back and through his hair. Her nails scratching just so, to show how much she aches for him to re-enter her warm depths._

_In a slight display of annoyance, she delicately yanks a single, inky tress of his hair. Cringing at the unexpected action, he teasingly splays his fingers just above the desired spot._

_She calls out to him as those emerald gems of hers catch his gaze..._

"... Sa-su-ke!"

"Saku-" Brought out of his rather vivid reverie, Sasuke's grip on his cell tightened slightly. His voice nearly cracked in response. "Right... I-I... I, yes." When in doubt, always agree (his father's number one rule when getting caught with anything). Besides, stammering wasn't a regular Uchiha activity. It was rather unnecessary to start now.

"Were you even listening?" The pinkette on the other side of the call grumbled. That wasn't a good sign.

"No. The dobe was trying to… distract me. Continue." Good reply on his end. Very few pauses between his words; she was sure to believe him.

"Naruto...? I could have sworn you were about to say my name..." Disbelief was prominent within each word.

Silence was her only answer as Sasuke intentionally evaded answering her query.

A nearly-inaudible huff of breath could be heard over the phone. "Well... I guess I'll just finish telling you what I need to later." An exasperated sigh. "I've got another shift lined up right after this one. I should start getting ready..." As if wanting to end the call, Sasuke noted the disheartenment in her voice.

"...Sa-"

About to utter an ambiguous apology and ask about the unprecedented shift, the young woman on the other end of the line cut him off. "I've got to go, Sasuke." Another pause. "I'll talk to you later."

"Sakura." There was a hint of dismay within his tone.

This stopped her from hanging up. Momentarily. "...Yes?"

"You're working tonight?" Slightly taken aback with her treatment of him, the barest inkling of accusation intermingled with that one sentence; after all, she was the more affectionate of the two and usually showered him with attention.

"I... I'm sorry, Sasuke, but I am." The receiver of his devotion sounded genuinely hurt from his subtle assertion-he could picture her chewing at her lip, head inclined downwards in shame. The words began to flow forth in a means to appease him (as was typical for Sakura). "I hardly get to see you... I'm sorry. I just... I need the extra hours, so my schedule is really bad right now..."

Babbling as she was, curiosity took over and urged him to interrupt her. "For?"

The pinkette repeated his one-worded question, confusedly. "For...?"

"For what reason are you working so much?"

The next few seconds of their phone call were filled with stupefied quiet (more so on Sakura's end-she had a reply, but would rather not say).

Nevertheless, the drawn out lack of communication from his usually talkative girlfriend was wearing Sasuke's patience thin. He was, generally, a very stoical and placid male-thanks to a certain loudmouth friend-but this turn in Sakura's behavior was curious. He immediately decided he didn't like it.

_There had to be something she didn't want him to know._

Slightly irate, the Uchiha drew in a breath as frustration clouded his usually infallible mind; the hold on his phone tightening just so.

However, the sudden voice Sasuke heard made him choke on the words forming in his throat. It was unexpectedly _male_.

"_Sakura_-chan... _I think it's high time you got off of the phone. You've got _other... _matters to attend to_."

Hand loosening slightly from astonishment-or the sweat that slicked it, the dark-haired male nearly dropped his phone.

Fumbling with his slip of grip on his phone, Sasuke righted himself. Habitual as it was, his left brow rose in consternation. He seriously hadn't considered her to have company, wherever she was. Especially a man. A man whose tone dirtied his should-be innocent suggestions-_commands_.

All too soon, panicked thoughts filled Sasuke's flabbergasted mind to the brim: wasn't Sakura supposed to be getting ready for work?_ Alone_? _Who_ was that talking to Sakura? Why was he a male? Why was she _with_ a male?

Apprehension prickled at his awareness. Wordlessly, he awaited an explanation.

"Ah… Sasu-" was the only answer she could offer before he heard the mystery man again.

"_Aa-aa, Sakura-chan_." Muffled movement with a weak protest. "_Sorry, Sasu. She's got to go now_." The tell-tell click of the call ending could be heard.

Fury was all the Uchiha felt.

* * *

><p>an: Aa, cliffhanger. More to come in the next chapter (this I promise! Think of the reason for the shortness being due to this being similar to a prologue, there will be much more in the next!)! Leave a review and I might be tempted to work faster on releasing chapter two. ;]


	2. 8:12PM

_Telephone Line_  
><span>8:12PM<span>

a/n: Here's the second chapter! I hope you all like it! :3 I had tons of fun writing it. Also, thanks again to my wonderful beta, **Shattered Apocalypse**, for helping me! :) Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sorry, Sasu. She's got to go now.<em>"

"Whaa-? Kaichou!"

With a resounding, quick snap, the line connecting Sakura to her suffering relationship was severed. Disbelief evident on the pinkette's face, she simply stared at her boss as he turned to her with a mocking grin.

Coming to her senses, Sakura snatched the phone from her boss as he dangled it teasingly in front of her.

"That was unnecessary, Kaichou." Huffing angrily, the pink-haired woman turned away from the man. He was _such_ a pain in the ass sometimes.

Couldn't he have just left her alone to talk to Sasuke, and enjoy the final minutes of her break in the employee lounge (as bland as the place was)? Obviously not.

"Now, now, Sakura-chan. Don't fret. You can talk to Sasu later. Your shift starts in less than ten minutes." His tone was insufferably cheerful. Falsified cheer, if anything.

"I was almost finished talking to him. There was no need for you to butt in and-"

"Aa, Sakura-chan. No talking back to me."

"Hai, Kaichou..." In hopes that the conversation was over and he would leave her be, Sakura agreed.

However, her boss had other thoughts in mind.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, he gently squeezed the tensed bundle of muscles. "Sakura-chan, out of concern for my dear subordinate, might I say that my ending your phone call seemed to be the best thing to do?" His fingertips brushed along her collarbone nimbly. "The conversation seemed to be dwindling." His words lowered an octave as he lessened the space between the two; he seemed to be murmuring into her ear. "Would you rather I help _relieve_ you of your... problems?"

Seething with absolute vexation, the pinkette had difficulty not letting her fist connect with her boss's face. She played it the safe way, her lips curving up but her eyes dead cold.

On the inside, Sakura raged and screamed her fury. Reigning in her temper, she delicately encased his probing hand with hers. Turning within his partial embracement, the pinkette, gradually, brought their hands between them.

With her cool, emerald gaze focused at their feet, she feigned contentment. Her boss was leveled with an infuriated gleam as she slid her bright orbs to focus on him.

"Ne, Kaichou." The pair of hands clasping his tightened menacingly. "You know such treatment to your _dear_ subordinate is considered illegal? I could sue you for sexual harassment." Deadpanning, Sakura viciously clutched his hand.

"Ah-ha, Saku-"

"There you are, Hatake-kaichou!" Izumo, one of the errand boys on the floor, stopped by the doorway to the lounge the pair was currently in. "There is..." Pausing, he scratched his head as he stared at his superior's back. "Everything oka-?"

"Hai, Izumo-san." Angling his head to glance over his shoulder, Kakashi breezily continued-as if Sakura wasn't currently holding his formerly groping hand in a death grip. "What was it that you needed?"

Setting his confusion aside, Izumo shrugged. "You've an important call on line two. I was told it was your regular?"

Nodding in response, Izumo scurried off to fulfill his next duty (or find his counterpart who was bound to be lazing about somewhere).

Standing within close proximities still, the pair regarded each other with differing reactions. Sakura, still on edge, displaced her pleased expression for a rather bitter scowl. However, the silver-haired superior shifted his attention back to the delectable blossom and slipped his hand from her tense hold.

"Tsk-tsk, Sakura-chan. No need to be so rough." Lowering himself to her height, he placed his mouth next to her ear again. "We wouldn't want to cause a scene now, would we?"

"ARGH!" Fed up with his behavior, Sakura stepped away from her troublesome kaichou. This man was just a problem waiting to unfold.

Pivoting on her heel, she fled to the coffee-maker in the corner as an excuse to rid herself of him.

Despite picking up numerous hints earlier, her boss eyed her lazily. As she felt his gaze slide along her backside one times too many, Sakura's hardened countenance peered over her shoulder.

"Until next time, Sakura-chan." With that final sentence, he none-too-subtly winked and left.

_Finally._.. She was alone.

Hatake Kakashi. That man rivaled Sasuke with how cryptic he was. Whether or not he was joking, Sakura had a tough time making such a judgment.

Nevertheless, she could not deny how attractive he was for a male specimen... Unruly, silver-tinted hair and lazed (yet very attentive) eyes that took their time when looking at the opposite sex. A strong jaw-line that led to the lower half of a handsome countenance: a trim nose and thin, but sensual lips. Not to mention, he was a full-head taller than her _and_ the suits he wore hid a lean build.

Sakura grit her teeth in annoyance.

Despite all his physical charms, the fact that he drove her up the wall (_every_ day) discounted every trait. Also, the fact that he tried to pull stunts similar to earlier, daily or every other day, ruined any chances he thought he possessed with her. Shaking her head, she cradled her temples and rubbed at them gently.

Maybe she _should_ file for sexual harassment…

She briefly wondered what he would do if she found out she was a nurse at a hospital…

Immediately blanching, she squashed the thought before it could fully form-it would only add to her beginning headache.

With her tender ministrations, the ache subsided and Sakura released her temples.

Looping a finger through the handle of a coffee cup, she pressed the mug against the button of the machine and sighed as the smell of the caffeine filtered through the room. Such a delicious scent.

Cup full of the dark, energizing liquid, Sakura intensified the flavor with a dash of sugar. Satisfied with her addition, she stepped away from the counter to settle herself within one of the numerous chairs surrounding the circular table in the middle of the room.

Glancing about herself, she took in the dull room she sat in. Honestly, it was your typical, boring employee lounge. A set of cabinets with few appliances off to one side, and a table placed within the middle of the room. The place lacked anything remotely interesting; such as a vending machine for snacks or drinks, or even a seating area that included a couch.

Briefly ignoring her monotonous work place, Sakura cherished the bitterly sweet taste of her warm coffee.

Emerald eyes peering over the rim of the mug swept across the limited view the doorway provided. Sadly, only her kaichou was visible.

He was sitting at his desk, on the phone with the mysterious client, reading his favorite novel-the one he could be typically seen with, nose deep within its pages. As per usual, he was buried within the confines of the book, skimming through the worn novel. Idly handling the phone, he skillfully turned a page.

However, his movements altered. Before he could enjoy viewing the fresh sheet, he paused. Apparently, his client suggested a rather compelling proposal.

Gradually, his focus on the writing waned, for he set the novel down delicately on the desk. His grip on the phone tensed; the person on the other end had his complete attention.

A habit she picked up from her better half, a lone brow of Sakura's lifted in curiosity. Just _who_ was he speaking to?

As if sensing her visual-prying, Kakashi formed eye contact with her. Politely smiling and giving her a small wave, he stood from his desk. She watched as he walked over to his privacy blinds and shut them, but before he adjusted them, he winked yet again.

Realizing her staring, Sakura sputtered. Her cheeks instantly flushed a bright, flaming red. Coffee spilled here and there as she backed away from her mug out of mortification._ He_ had caught _her_ staring.

When he ended his phone call, whenever that would be, he would never let her live it down.

Shaking her head at her stupidity, Sakura pulled napkins from the dispenser on the table. Wiping away her foolishly caused mess, she momentarily wondered why she let herself be persuaded by Ino's talking her into working in such a place.

Then again, this hadn't been what Sakura expected.

When Sakura mentioned her need of a part-time job, Ino immediately supplied a recommendation. Of course, with Sakura's work schedule, finding one on her own would have been troublesome. With Ino's help, Sakura felt relief at the time.

Now, though, Sakura felt nothing but stress.

Working at a nightly telephone line into the early hours of the morning, coupled with a long day shift at the hospital, was not what Sakura had in mind. Truth be told, she had only been working her additional job for the past two weeks. However, the toll it was taking on her body-as well as her relationship-was far too much.

Still, when Ino mentioned working for a telephone company, Sakura, in all her life, would have never pictured _this_. Such a raunchy business, but who was Sakura to say no? She had limited options and a limited amount of time; she couldn't really refuse.

Even so, Ino had left out numerous details when she suggested working here…

Much to Sakura's surprise, the company she worked for specialized in various fields while utilizing the telephone. One department was dedicated to telemarketers, another to customer service, and there was even a self-help line.

It was just Sakura's luck to get placed within the area that handled lonely bastards with money, hoping for a sexually intriguing chat with a woman (or _man_).

Thus, with her having to talk to solitary, insipid men, there happened to be bizarre requests on occasion. Such as that one call she received last week…

The man had adamantly told her that she sounded like a suitable sacrifice for his god.

Instantly horrified, Sakura wanted nothing more than to hang up and never speak to the man again. However, company policy dictated that she endure the call. So, for the next hour and a half, she suffered while listening to his talk of his religion-which he insisted she should convert to-and imagining her bloodied.

Quelling her sudden nausea, Sakura curbed her developing rage by punching the table. Miscalculating how hard she should hit the surface, she cradled her hurt knuckles as she cursed Ino.

She would _definitely_ get her best friend back once she got the money she needed.

If only _that_ hadn't happened, she wouldn't have to be working her extra job…

Simply remembering that incident brought a heated blush to Sakura's face. It was just so… _So embarrassing_...

As she stepped away from the table, Hinata-her overly polite, shy co-worker-stood within the doorway. She looked startled.

"Ah! Sa-Sakura-san! I, uh-uh. You scared me!" Sheepish as ever, the dark-haired woman nervously touched her chin. "I-I was just told to come find you, and let you know that your br-break is over."

Her stutter, more pronounced than usual, caused Sakura to look at her quizzically. Was it because Sakura had scared her...?

She bashfully avoided eye contact with Sakura.

Warmly smiling at the younger woman, Sakura nodded in affirmation-knowing she felt awkward. "Okay. I'll head to my desk just as soon as I put this away."

Returning her nod, Hinata dashed away to her cubicle.

Walking towards the sink, she set her mug in it.

Sakura released a heavy sigh. _It was time_.

Begrudgingly, she walked towards her small hovel and away from the slight haven the lounge had been. Once within the tiny, four walls, she sat and situated herself. Grabbing her headset, she placed it gingerly over her head, and adjusted the microphone. Switching her line on, she awaited her first call.

A few seconds ticked away until her first customer ringed in.

"This is Phonography, we make it as vivid as it gets. Sakura, speaking." Silence was all she could hear on the other line. "…" Passed the point of caring, Sakura grumbled. "Now, what the fuck can I do for you?"

The voice on the other end was deep, very mysterious. "We're in a forest. Why? Because I'd like that."

His manner of speaking was odd; the pattern in which he structured his sentences mildly irked Sakura.

Nevertheless, his immediate suggest was peculiar. "Eh…?"

"The bugs will be nice." He _definitely_ was her first oddity of the night.

_Just another paycheck and she could be out of this hellhole._

* * *

><p>an: Again, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it. :) I hope you take the time to please review! It gives me feedback and the inspiration to write even more. :3 Tata for now~.


	3. 9:48PM

Telephone Line  
><span>9:48PM<span>

a/n: This is the unedited version! I couldn't wait to post it (_seeing as how it's been a helluva long time since my last posting…_); however, the edited version from my Beta will be updated once I get it back.

ENJOY! :D

* * *

><p>For the past ten minutes, pounding of a thundering quality had been going on.<p>

Sasuke didn't know how much longer his door could suffer under the clobbering.

The raucous, obnoxious knocking could be heard throughout the hallway. To add to the rising noise level, a loudmouthed idiot shouted his plea - over and over - to gain entrance. The individual raining blows on the already beaten door was a blonde with brightly brilliant, blue eyes. He also failed to notice when he was causing a disservice to others - such as he was doing now.

Plainly put, he was a dobe.

With the idiot was a socially-inept man; a man who thought it was customary to talk about the male anatomy. Specifically, the male sex organ. This dark-haired individual was also an aspiring artist. However, despite his talents with a paintbrush, the awkward male's topic of choice usually brought questions about his sexuality to mind. He was just too hard to read at times; especially in regards to which gender he preferred.

This guy, too, was an idiot.

Sasuke knew he should get up to answer the door, but his current position on his couch - that was stuffed _just right _- was far too comfortable. He was not the type of guy who usually welcomed relaxation; he was a man of action, constantly wanting to be doing something.

Yet, his previous conversation with his girlfriend caused him to indirectly - at least, on the outside - unwind, and become one with his furniture.

Nevertheless, on the inside, Sasuke was anything but calm. Despite fitting the image of a man putting his feet up and relaxing on his sofa, Sasuke, internally, was a distressed mess. Numerous thoughts questioning his girlfriend's whereabouts and activities plagued him.

Not aware that nearly an hour or more had passed - and subconsciously ignoring his best friend's noisiness (really, this was second nature to him) - the same thought ate away at him.

_Who was the male voice on the other end of the line? _

So, for an indefinite amount of time (to Sasuke, at least), Sasuke sat on his couch staring at nothing in particular on his ceiling. Nothing managed to capture his attention.

(When Uchiha Sasuke commenced his brooding… He did not stop.)

That is, until…

"_Sa-su-ke-cha-n~!_"

Brought out of his internal strife, Sasuke glanced at his door.

The infernal knocking had ceased. With the sudden quiet, he heard his name called ever-so sweetly again.

"Sa-su-ke-cha-n!"

Brow quirking at the offensively sugary tone of voice, Sasuke stood from his couch. _Who the hell was bothering him again? _

Walking the few steps to reach his front door, Sasuke grasped the handle. Before he turned the knob, he unlocked his industrialized bolt - the best prevention of an unexpected raid from a certain blonde - and cracked the door to peek through. Sadly, he did not have a peephole installed.

He was definitely reconsidering that, though.

A genuinely cheery face belonging to a blonde, and a deceptively beaming countenance (that, at times, nearly resembled a fox with its sly nature), could be seen through the slim opening. Bitingly, since he was _not _in the mood to entertain, Sasuke grumbled, "What the hell do you two want?"

The blonde's grin was wiped clean off his face. Insulted at his would-be host's comment, Naruto whiningly huffed, "Ne, Sasuke-teme, we've had this planned all week! Let us in!"

To his side, Sai stood with the pleasant expression on his face, unfazed and waiting.

"Tch. Whatever." Reaffirming his grip on the metal entry, Sasuke began to ease it closed. All he wanted was to be left alone.

Before he could manage to shut the door in his friends' faces, it was forced from his grip. As the space provided by the entryway widened, an irritating chatterbox attacked him with such an opportunity at hand.

Falling onto his back, Sasuke grunted.

Attached around his middle, Naruto began his ranting again; Sai, having stood by patiently let himself inside after shutting the door.

Yep, he would need to get a peephole installed. Definitely.

Then again, if he hadn't been so absentminded, he would have been fully aware of who was on the other side of his apartment's point of entry. Or, better yet, he would have _remembered_.

(Besides, worrying was uncharacteristic of an Uchiha.)

Glancing down at his irksome best friend, who was still clinging to him, Sasuke pushed at the blonde's face.

"Dobe. Release me. Now."

Taking in a breath as if offended, Naruto let go of his friend with a wide grin. "Ne, Teme, what took you so long to answer the door?" Swiping a hand along the back of his neck, he continued. "We were waiting for a good fifteen minutes." His grin shifting into something akin to a perverted one, Naruto's eyes narrowed to teasing slits. "Maybe we were interrupting something?"

Scoffing at such a suggestion, Sasuke headed back towards his welcoming couch. (It was the only thing within his apartment, currently, that understood his pain.)

Ignoring the idiot's remarks was usually the best plan of action.

Uninhibited, the blonde's mouth didn't stop. "Besides, I was knocking really loud so you could hear me!"

Pinning the blonde with a slight glare, Sasuke merely stared at him.

Sai, deciding to cut into the one-sided conversation, managed to say exactly what Sasuke would have. "Naruto, I'm sure the entire floor could hear you knocking and pleading Sasuke to let you inside." His smile still in place, he carried on (unfortunately, this time, _not _saying what Sasuke would have). "Are you sure you have a penis, Naruto? It seems that every time we come over to Sasuke's, you always have to beg to get inside. I wonder if it's because you want his, since you seem to not have your own."

Sai, still tactless as ever.

Sputtering at the indecency of their friend, Naruto's face colored a deep crimson as he placed a palm against his cheek - the other pointing at the thoughtless artist. One could only wonder if Naruto's change in hue was due to embarrassment or anger.

Deciding to continue ignoring his companions, Sasuke focused on the blank television screen.

Naruto, sapphire irises gleaming with passing anger, averted his gaze towards Sasuke. Noting that the Uchiha was sulking more than usual, he cocked his head to the left in curiosity. What could be bothering Sasuke, of all people? Whatever the issue was, Naruto could tell it was immensely unnerving his best friend. After all, he usually had a comeback or insult at the ready for either him or Sai; tonight, though, he seemed to be lacking.

Too caught up in his own thoughts, Sasuke nearly dropped the controller that was placed precariously (and unexpectedly) in his hands. Grasping firmly at the controller, the dark-haired man glanced at the male sitting to his right. His brow poised in a silent question, Sasuke simply stared; he knew Naruto would answer him.

Slapping a hand to his back, Naruto grinned. "Teme, you're going down." The blonde knew that a competition - of any sorts - between the two would garner the Uchiha's attention. As the game system's light flickered to life and recognized the wireless controllers, the blonde leaned back against the couch.

Eyeing his friend with a grin, Naruto loosened his tense sitting position. As the man to his left focused his darkened stare to the television before the pair, the blonde knew he was successful in his deduction. Competition between the two of them was never-ending; this was the ideal way of relaxing Sasuke, and then getting him to speak up about his troubles would be a cinch. So, for now, he would focus on beating Sasuke at their game; later, though, he would definitely wring out what was bothering him so much.

The game's opening sequence played out on the screen, while the two rivals (and best friends) watched, their third companion was off poking about the Uchiha's apartment. With their distraction, the crass male would locate a phone and call the number he had found on the floor outside of the apartment.

* * *

><p>Usual serene facial features were taut with a furious twist: narrowed slits for eyes, full lips thinned, and a furrowed brow. The torturous minutes on the clock behind her ticked away slowly, <em>much <em>too slowly. Every time she swiveled in her chair to chance a peek at the time, all she saw was a slight change of the clock's hands.

Vehement, emerald eyes glared at the bane of her existence.

For the past forty minutes, Sakura was forced to endure conversation with the bug-loving freak. Thankfully, his excessive descriptions left little room for her to comment. Then again, Sakura was unsure if she would want to even get a word in; his obsession with insects was highly disconcerting. He especially liked prattling on about how his bugs would crawl on her, and _where._

The amount of detail this man managed to produce was surprising, especially when he would describe how he would utilize them on her person.

_Still, _it was disgusting, to say the least. With each addition to his fantasy, her ire escalated; the pinkette was unsure of how much more she could take.

"One is scuttling along your waist… Why? Because it wants to crawl to your breast. I want it to tickle you there. You would like that, yes?"

With the next intake of air, Sakura choked. _A bug creeping along her boob? _

Apparently, her momentary asphyxiation of breath was misinterpreted. As she fought to right her breathing, that insipidly even, resonant voice spoke into her ear, causing a shudder to trek along the curve of her spine.

"Oh, another is near your hip. It's feelers are grazing against the skin of your lower stomach, searching for-"

Squealing from the nauseating description, Sakura placed a hand against her mouth for fear she would let loose a string of curses. Out of sudden modesty (and trepidation), the pinkette kept crossing and uncrossing her legs, continuously.

_That_ was the final straw. He wanted a bug to prowl across her abdomen? To use its antenna to inspect the area, in hopes of finding an _entrance_ (that was the most likely thing he was going to say, she had to guess)? A certain entrance her legs were currently guarding out of sheer horror.

In response to her shriek, the bastard had the gall to speak up again. "I like that sound. Why? Because it's appealing."

Did he actually think she _liked _this bug-infested delusion of his? Her cheeks flushed an angry scarlet as she bit down on her lower lip, refusing the urge to yell at him that, in fact, she couldn't stand listening to him any longer. Sakura knew that if she didn't correct him in his twisted misconstrued belief, she would regurgitate her coffee from earlier.

However, he beat her to the punch. She swore she could hear the smile in his voice, too. "You like the bugs, yes? I knew you would."

All color drained from her face as Sakura blanched. The previous red that tinted her cheeks was cleared away at his innocent accusation. Moving her hand from her mouth, she swept it across her face.

Again, she wondered why she had bothered listening to Ino. Again, she wondered why she worked here. Again, she wondered why she had such rotten luck and how she managed to get the men on the lower rung of society to call her.

Most importantly, she wondered: _Why her?  
><em>

* * *

><p>Pained yells and the recurrent <em>whizzing<em> of bullets flying overhead filled the aural senses of the two boys sitting on the couch. They were completely enraptured with their game. Mindlessly, with mouths slightly ajar - save for Sasuke, he was too _refined_ for such a look (albeit his mouth was open partially, just not nearly as much as Naruto's) - their fingers worked against the handheld controllers with deft precision.

Sasuke maneuvered around the blockade to prevent any more stray shots from hitting him. As he lowered to a kneel, the Uchiha held his breath as he panned his camera from left to right. Keeping an eye on the mini-map in the lower-right corner, he noted that no enemies were nearby.

Peering over the barrier that shielded him, his signature smirk lifted a corner of his lips. Adjusting his gun, he aimed in the general direction of his target. Magnifying his view through the sniper's scope, he readied himself for the shot he was about to make.

Prey in sight, he aligned the crosshair with his target's head; after all, what better way to win a match than with a headshot?

His finger eased onto the trigger of his controller.

Inhaling deeply, the Uchiha applied the necessary pressure. However, just as he blinked to glimpse his victory, his screen flashed red.

He'd been killed.

He'd lost the fight.

Averting his darkened gaze to the male at his right, his onyx eyes narrowed as he beheld his friend, all the while a menacing glower contorted his handsome features as the blonde cheekily grinned.

In a rather tense, tight voice, he muttered his displeasure. "Dobe. Why'd you kill me?"

"Eh? To win, duh, Teme."

Dubious as ever, Sasuke refrained from hanging his head at his friend's stupidity.

"You did realize, we were on the _same _team, right?"

An embarrassed flush pinkened Naruto's tan cheeks; his smile from before, forgotten.

Sighing at his loss (and for Naruto's lack of intelligence), the Uchiha shifted his glare towards his television. "We were playing another team online, idiot. We were given the option to fight each other while playing online, but you said 'no.'"

Sheepish (in reaction to his screw up), Naruto skimmed his fingers along the nape of his neck awkwardly while glancing upwards, at the ceiling. "Ah, sorry… Sasuke…" Sapphire hues switched direction, to the left. "How about another match? I'll remember this time…

"Besides, this new CoD is confusing…"

"… It's not very different than the ones preceding it."

"Well… I don't really like CoD. I prefer _Mortal Kombat_ or _Street Fighter_; kicking somebody's ass beats shooting them in the face!"

"Hn."

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke silently accepted. Fingering the correct buttons, the Uchiha set up their next game, hoping that his moronic friend would remember they were teammates this time around.

* * *

><p>Traipsing about the Uchiha's apartment, Sai found himself admiring the few pieces of artwork his friend had scattered about. A painting here, a sketch there. Though each had a particular difference with the rest, the artist found himself liking his friend's taste in subtly.<p>

However, his main reason for not joining the howling idiot and the antisocial prick in the living room was the slip of paper wrapped around his left pointer finger. A curious little thing, it was. The scrap contained a set of numbers written in an elegant script - feminine, if anything. (After all, his dickless moron of a friend couldn't write so neatly; least of all with such a girlish flair.)

He had his speculations as to _who _the series of digits, if dialed, would connect him to.

Stretching the slip between two fingers to inspect the telephone number for the _n_th time, Sai eased his way into the Uchiha's study. The door was already slightly ajar; this made infiltration effortless.

Eyeing the leather chair with wheels, he crossed the room and situated himself behind the desk and into the awaiting seat. The gradual beginnings of a sly grin upturned the corners of his lips. Reaching forward to grasp the cordless phone, the artist's rare display of emotion would have triggered quite a scene if he was discovered. Cradling the phone in his nimble fingers, Sai glanced at the scrap again, and with a flurry of button-pressing he heard the desired ringing.

* * *

><p><em>Enough was <em>enough.<em>_

Having endured a phone call with that degenerate for the past hour - no, wait, _two _hours (nearly, at least) - or so, listening to him babble on about his adoration of bugs, her pleasurable squeals, and how he just _knew _she'd enjoy the fantasy. Fed up with the entire matter, Sakura had merely hung up after forcing a feigned moan of ecstasy.

Puffing her cheeks, the pinkette, livid as she was, tugged at her headset. Sakura _really _needed a break. However, her angry, unthoughtful pull caused the microphone and earpiece to tangle within her short strands.

Fighting to free her sensitive scalp from the torturously haphazard situation, she managed to release herself from her own mishap. A gentle flick of the wrist and a tearjerking yank, and she was liberated.

Just about to lift the troublesome communication device from her abused scalp, that niggling, chiming alert reverberated into her ears.

Somebody was calling her.

Perhaps she should just ignore it? She could really use that break right about now…

Nevertheless, toughening up, Sakura inhaled deeply and swiftly relinquished the breath. The more calls she had, the more she was paid. If she was lucky, tonight would be her last night.

Hitting the answer key, the pinkette obliged the mysterious caller with an obviously faked tone of exaggerated sexiness. "_Hey there..._"

"Sakura?"

Her internal rage settled - momentarily - as the pinkette withheld her breath. Why did this person know her name? More importantly, _who was it?_

* * *

><p>an: I hope you guys liked it. x: I'm hoping to get the next chapter out soon (_if my professors' are willing_)! Please review with feedback, adoration, etc~! :D


End file.
